


Ryan Fricking Seaman

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [7]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Dallon desperately needs to know something that Ryan won't tell him... His kink.





	Ryan Fricking Seaman

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another Weekman fic oh well.... 
> 
> Top!Ryan bottom!Dallon
> 
> Also I already wrote this as a trohley fic I just liked it a lot so I thought I just change the names.

Ryan Seaman is a secretive bastard. It both intrigues and pisses off his boyfriend Dallon. He knows Ryan's shy and all, he just needs to know one thing: Ryan's kink. Or if have he has any at all. Which surely he does, everyone does right? They had been dating for 8 months and Dallon feels he's no longer... pleasuring his boyfriend. That's all he wants to do.

"Ryan? Ryan?" He tries to get the younger man's attention while he was eating waffles.

"Yeah Dal... What the...?" He turns around to see Dallon dressed in a white crop top, a pastel pink skirt with black knee high socks. His hair pushed back by a pink bow in the shape of a bat. 

"You like?" Dallon asked batting his mascara covered eye lashes. Ryan stared at him, his eye brows knitted together and his mouth open.

"Uhhh" was all he could respond with.

"Does this turn you on or not?" Dallon said, slightly twisting so Ryan could have a better look.

"No, not really. Can you stop with your 'mission' to find out my... You know kink"

"Yeah when you tell me what is" Dallon put his hands on his hips in a attempt to be demanding but it was just awkward. Ryan slightly chuckled and walked over to kiss Dallon.

"I don't have one, just please" he slightly begged. Dallon rolled his eyes and gave a defeated 'okay'.

"Come on, I made you some waffles" Ryan said making the other man smile widely.

The two ate breakfast then after nearly a whole day, Dallon was back at it to find out Ryan's kink. They were both in the hot tub on opposite sides under a moon lit sky. It was beautiful, romantic and quiet and Dallon was about to ruin it. Slowly, he lifted his foot out of the bubbles and caught Ryan's eyes.

"Do you find my foot... sexy?" He said with "flirtatious" eyebrow movement.

"You seriously think I have a foot fetish? Dallon that's disgusting."

"Uhh excuse me, we do not kink shame in this household" Dallon shouted, making Ryan roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah. What if I said I wanted to torture you cuz it turns my on?" Ryan questioned.

"Then I would say 'I'll grab the rope'" Dallon responded smugly. Ryan chuckled then splashed him. Dallon splashed him back and then it turned into a water fight until they had to catch their breaths from laughing so hard. Once they were calm, Dallon practically jumped on Ryan's lap and pounded their lips together. The kiss was soaked in passion and lasted long.

"I love you Dallon"

"I love you too Ryan" Dallon responded squeezing his boyfriend like he was a giant teddy bear.

The next day Ryan decided to take a nap. After around 30 minutes he woke from strange feelings. 1 was around his wrist and the second was a feeling of being watched. Frowning, he turned to see Dallon on a chair, cross legged staring at him.

"You're so pretty" he said.

"And you're creepy as fuck" Ryan responded trying to sit up but was forced back down. He looked to find his wrist handcuffed to the bed.

"Dallon let me go" he ordered, a slight rage in his voice.

"Seriously?" Ryan glared at him and so the taller man got up and sluggishly undid the restraints. "I'm sorry Ryan."

"Where did you even get hand cuffs from?" Ryan asked, suspiciously.

"I just stole them from Pete and Mikey."

Ryan sighed then pulled Dallon into a deep kiss. He grabbed the other man's face pulling him closer and closer til he fell on the bed but the kiss went on. During the act, they positioned themselves so Dallon was lying underneath and Ryan was pinning the taller man down. Suddenly, Dallon heard a sound, distracting him from the kiss. He turned to see that it was now his wrist tied to the bed with the handcuffs.

"Oh, well this inter..." He began but his mouth was covered with Ryan's palm. Dallon looked up to see Ryan blushing but dominance filled his features. It was hot as fuck.

"No more talking!" He ordered then went down to Dallon's ear and whispered "you talk to much, slut." Dallon almost moaned at the name. His pants also began to tighten, which Ryan noticed and grinned at. The blue haired boy kissed all up Dallon's neck sinking his teeth into different spots, marking him. He then pulled Dallon's shirt up and shoved it into Dallon's mouth as a makeshift gag. Dallon was living every second of this. 

"Now I'm going to do whatever I want to do to you is that okay?" Dallon nodded quickly.

"Such an eager whore." Ryan chuckled. He got off of Dallon and walked over to his draw. "You know, you're actually not the only one whose stolen from Pete and Mikey" he said revealing a whip. Dallon was about to question how the hell he managed to steal a Fricking whip but as soon as part of a word left his mouth he received a whip to his chest, not to mention his nipples. He screamed in pain

"Now you've been a very bad boy these past few days so you're gonna get 10 more and I want you to say 'thank you sir' after each one okay?" Ryan demanded, Dallon nodded eagerly.

One after another Ryan brought the whip on his chest. His chest was all read and sore but the was so pleasuring. Afterwards Ryan stripped both of them and prepped himself and Dallon. Visciously, he pounded into Dallon almost instantly finding his sweet soft that created roaring moans from the taller man despite the fabric in his mouth. 

Then they cleaned themselves up and cuddled in bed for the rest of the day.

"Did I please you sir?" Dallon asked, innocently.

"Oh definitely, Dally bear" Ryan replied kissing all up the other man's neck. That made Dallon extremely happy.


End file.
